La visita
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Elsa visita a Hans en la cárcel ¿Que pasara?


**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Disney.**

_**Esta historia no se relaciono con las otras que hice. **_

_**Muy bien, más de una vez dije que no quiero a Hans y todavía no cambio mi forma de pensar. Pero después, por un comentario que hizo una muy querida amiga mía, pensé otra cosa y me dieron ganas de hacer este fic. Espero que les guste...**_

_**La visita**_

Caminaba por el palacio del Reí Frederick, de las Islas del Sur, hermano mayor del príncipe Hans, siendo guiada por dos guardias. Anna al principio me pidió que no hiciera esto pero luego de hablar un largo rato con ella, con calma, entendió que era lo correcto. Quizás solo así podía al menos descongelar un poco el corazón de aquel hombre que había engañado a mi hermana y había intentado asesinarnos.

Mi padre y me madre solían decirme que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y si Anna me había perdonado por haberla rechazado tantos años supongo que yo podía hacer lo mismo por Hans.

En el calabozo, los dos guardias se quedaron parados frente a una puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana que tenia barrotes. Les dije a los dos que esperaran afuera y que si algo llegaba a pasar les avisaría enseguida. Antes de entrar a ese cuarto donde estaba el príncipe cerré los ojos y deje escapar un largo suspiro. Al entrar pude ver a Hans con esposas en la mano y en los pies, mirando el piso y sentado en lo que parecía ser su cama. El lugar estaba oscuro, sucio, lleno de telarañas y mohoso. Me senté en en un banco que estaba enfrente de él y me quede observándolo.

-¿A que ha venido aquí?- pregunto con odio en su voz, sin levantar la vista- ¿Para burlase de mi?

-No- respondí.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quiere?- Hans levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

No sentí miedo y tampoco cambie de postura, solo me aclare la garganta.

-Solo vengo hablar contigo.

-Bien, pues hágalo, la estoy escuchando.

Se notaba que mi presencia le molestaba. Si fuera Anna quizás ya lo habría golpeado pero no iba hacerlo.

-Vengo a desearte suerte.

Hans soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Suerte?...Su majestad, no quiero ofenderla, pero estoy en la cárcel y dudo mucho que tenga suerte aquí dentro.

Acerque mi cara hacia la de él para demostrarle que no me intimidaba.

-¿Que pensaría su hermana si la viera aquí?- cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Acaso le sigue ocultando cosas?

-Ella ya lo sabe- respondí sin vacilar y pude notar una mueca de disgusto ante eso-. Como te decía- continué como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario anterior-, solo vengo a desearte suerte...porque se que cuando salgas de aquí no tendrás las cosas fáciles. Espero...

-¡¿Por que viene a decirme todo esto?!- me interrumpió intentando no subir la voz- Engañe a su hermana, intente asesinarla a las dos y quise apoderarme de su reino- me recordó.

Tarde un poco en contestar.

-Anna me contó acerca de tus hermanos y que tres de ellos fingieron que eras invisible. Estabas tan sediento de atención, querías impresionar a tus hermanos mayores, demostrarles que podías ser tan bueno como ellos, incluso mejor, pero tus acciones no fueron correctas.

Hans palideció al escuchar esas palabras.

-Por eso...-continué- por eso yo, la verdad, espero que encuentres a alguien que te ame, derrita ese corazón de hielo que tienes y que encuentres la felicidad sin necesidad de ser un Reí o un hombre poderoso. Yo ignore a Anna por 13 años y si ella pudo encontrar la felicidad espero que tu también puedas hacerlo.

Hans desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. No sabía exactamente como mirarlo, con odio, con lastima o con compasión. Realmente espero que esto sirva de algo o sino habré venido aquí para nada, aunque mucho no me importaba, yo solo necesitaba expresarme.

-Usted- gruño Hans- ¿En verdad cree que encontrare a alguien que me ame?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

-Una vez- dije-, cuando estaba encerrada en mi habitación, me pregunte si algún día encontraría amor...si me casaría, si tendría hijos. Muchas veces me repetí que eso seria imposible pero luego paso todo esto y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, afuera de mi habitación. Creo que si yo puedo ser feliz con alguien supongo que tu también puedes a pesar de que seas un imbécil.

Hans me miro con mala cara por ese comentario.

-Muy bien, su alteza ¿Algo mas que decirme?

-Si... gracias.

Ahora el príncipe me miro extrañado y sin entender a que venia mi agradecimiento. Por supuesto que tenia que agradecerle, si él no se hubiera metido en la vida de Anna y en la mía tal vez ahora yo estaría encerrada en mi habitación. Si él no hubiera aparecido y ofrecido matrimonio a Anna, ella no se habría molestado conmigo por haberme opuesto a su matrimonio, yo no habría soltado mis poderes, no habría lanzado un invierno eterno y tampoco habría ido a la montaña del norte.

-Todos merecemos amor de verdad, Hans- concluí poniéndome de pie para salir de esa celda. No iba a decirle el porque le agradecía, quería que él se diera cuenta por si mismo-. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, mi hermana me la dio a mi, yo te la estoy dando a ti y espero que tu se las des a tus doce hermanos para que al fin los trece puedan llevarse bien.

Sin más que decir salí de la celda, sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Hans.

Cuando era niña mi madre me leyó un cuento de una malvada mujer que quería asesinar a un Rey y a su familia, solo por venganza. En el transcurso de la historia la mujer hace muchas cosas crueles, cosas parecidas a las de Hans, con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Al final ella esta a punto de caer de un risco y la hija menor del Rey intenta salvarla pero no lo consigue. Si esa chica pudo tener un poco de piedad por aquella cruel mujer entonces yo podía hacer los mismo por Hans.

Pero claro, son solo cuentos de niño. Aún así, yo creo en esas cosas, yo creo que, aunque sea la persona más vil y cruel, en el fondo todos tenemos algo de bondad. Quizás estar pasando tanto tiempo con Anna me esta cambiando las ideas.

No se si hice lo correcto, no se si esto sirvió de algo, pero yo estoy conforme con lo que hice.

_**Okey, no se si mi manera de pensar es errónea. Probablemente algunos me critiquen, pero bueno necesitaba escribir esto.**_

_**En la historia que menciona Elsa, ahí me estoy basando un poco en la pelicula de el Rey león 2. Pensé en la escena en donde kiara intenta salvarle la vida a Zira. Se que la historia y la película no tienen casi nada que ver...**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAA...Si les gusto esta bien y si no no importa. Saludos.**_

_**The animal fairy 1**_


End file.
